What's going on?
by Great Faith
Summary: Something strange is happening in the Smash Mansion. Everything is going missing, end up getting broken or used in a prank way. Pranks after pranks the Smashers couldn't take it any longer. Of course the first thought was TOON LINK! But what if Toon Link isn't behind all this? Who could it possibly be? Will they find out who it is or will the culprit be laughing at them all day?
1. Chapter 1

Link hummed his favorite tune while sitting on the stool waiting for Peach to make him his pancakes. Really no one can deny her cooking, even Ganondorf himself. Her glossy pink lips stretched out in a smile as she brought out her favorite frying pan to heat it up and put the pancake mixture but something was wrong.

The pan looked like it was scratched out many marks decorated the once beautiful black pan, it was scratched so much that the metal underneath the paint is showing off, the handle was even missing! Peach gasped. "Goodness me, what happened to my frying pan?!" She cried out yearning the attention of the warrior how looked at her frying pan shockingly.

"Who would do something like this?" He asked, examining the pan as Peach whimpered, holding her hands at her chest. "It must've been Wolf maybe Fox since he was trying to make pancakes on his own. Anyone with claws from the looks of it," he analyzed.

"But why would either of them or anyone would do something like this?" She said tear eyed. "I always give them sweets and cakes."

Link placed a hand on the princess comforting her. "There, there, Peach. We'll find who did this," he promised. Before she could even reply Pit flew into the room bursting through the door in a panic with a stream. It was only then did they realize that he was on fire.

Pit danced around as his wings continued to blow in flames. "Oh god, oh god! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" he shouted. Link pulled out a fire extinguisher and showered Pit into it cooling him down. After the flames died down Link went up to him. "What happened?!"

"I was just trying out this new deuteron but someone shot something like a fire or a match at me and I burst in flames!" He explained in a hurry. "The deuteron is evil, I tell you EVIL!"

Peach shook her head looking utterly confused looking calm at the situation. "Deuteron shouldn't do that, they never burst in flames that's ridicules. I see Mario trying some on and he never came out in flames and who would do throw fire at you?" she said.

Pit blinked. "Then why did I explode in fire?! My wings are hurting me and- wait... what happened to your pan?" He asked looking at the pan in Link's other hand.

Link clenched onto it tightly. "Someone clawed it for some reason," he said looking at it from different angle. "Could it be someone that responsible for my deuteron?" Pit asked.

"It might be it, look let's just go around and ask," Link suggested. "Maybe the culprit is still around."

The three agreed and headed off to the Smash Hall where it was crowded as usual, chattering filled the air as the angel warrior, hyrulian and princess made they're way through looking around. Link felt someone quite short bump into him. Looking down he saw it was none other than Villager looking absolute miserable.

"Hey, Vil, what's wrong?" Link asked using his nickname that Toon Link made for him when the two had their battle together for the first time.

He sniffed and held up his broken net. "Someone b-broke i-it and I-I c-can't fix i-it," he said hiccuping. "A-and my s-slingshot i-is missing t-too."

Link looked at the little boy then at his two friends. "A battered up pan, burning wings and now a broken weapon. This is getting weird," Link said in a mutter.

PIt shook his head at the usual paranoid green clad and went to an eye level with the sobbing boy. "Hey, are you sure someone might've broken it by accident? Maybe it broke in the match or something."

"No! I placed it on my bed then went to the bathroom when I got out it was broken!" He exclaimed holding up his broken net. Link scratched his back. "Villager, do you know anyone who might've went in the kitchen and did this," he showed him Peach's pan.

The boy looked at it for a while before a bubbled thought came over his head. After a short while a bright bulb popped up that sounded like Peach's oven ringing informing that cupcakes or any dessert are ready. "I saw Bowser in there awhile ago maybe he wreaked the pan and broke my net," he said sounding hopeful.

"Could be but let's not go around and accuse people," Link said with a warning. "Now, let's go see Bowser."

The four then walked upstairs where the bedroom floor is. Up there is a little quieter and more calm less Smashers hang around as the investigators soon stopped at Bowser's doorstep. Link hesitantly knocked at Mario's nemesis.

The door shortly opened revealing an obese turtle dragon like creature glaring at them. "No, I did not try to eat Kirby this time now go away!" Before he could slam the door Link put a hand to stop. "Bowser did you perhaps wreak Peach's pan, burn Pit and broke Vil's net?" He asked very carefully seeing him not in a good mood.

"No, I have better things to do like kill the guy who painted all over my room!" He said the last part in a shout, opening his door wide. The four Smashers dropped their jaw seeing red, green, orange you name it, paint all over his room. On his Tv, his bed, closet, every pinch.

"Whoa," that's all Villager had to say now he was forgetting about his small broken net compared to the mess in Bowser's room.

"Alright, now things are getting weird," Pit proclaimed. "Is this some sort of prank?"

Peach shook her head. "If it was why start it out with me?" She wondered out loud. Bowser stomped up and closed a bit of his door. "So your trying to find him, her, it or them?"

Link nodded looking at his small group. "Yes, it seems that way now," he said a bit unsure. Bowser closed his door with a slam and came up. "Well, I'm coming. I would just love to get the dead meat who did this," he growled, clenching his fist.

"Let's try to be rational, we still don't know if it's the same guy," pointed out Link. Everyone then looked at Villager who had a bubble thought then a light bulb came again. "Wait, who usually cleans up your room?"

"Umm, sometimes my minions but it wouldn't be them but... there was this time when I let Dedede in my room when he offered me a turkey sandwich. Ugh, it tasted so horrible that I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back this happened," he explain.

Villager snapped his fingers. "I know, maybe he went to the kitchen,' he started imagining Dedede's evil face and maybe got overboard with the glowing red eyes in the kitchen, 'to make you a disgusting sandwich," he continued on still imagining the scene in his head. Dedede was chuckling evilly and stuffing random things in a large bread. "Burned Pit's wings with one of those small Wallo dees that shoot out electricity," he said lifting his hands up dramatically now he imagined the fat king sending one his small (but cute) minions at Pit. "Gave you the sandwich and messed up your room and maybe he broke my net!" He said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we can go ask him," he said with a shrug.

"I'm starting to wonder if Toon Link's behind all this like always," Bowser grumbled.

Link shook his head. "Toon Link may have done... things that's for sure but his pranks never burn or possible cause someone's death like Pit's wings. Toon would never go that far."

"Don't give me that, I'm just saying that I think it might be that runt." Link gritted his teeth but shuts his mouth. He could obviously see Peach's eyes looking uneasy at this statement even Villager. Toon Link couldn't possibly do all this, he would never wreak Peach's pan, he loves Peach and her cooking. Just why would he break one of his closest friend's weapon even at his worst he would never even think about it.

Pit's incident is out of the question but maybe he did paint Bowser's room. It's understandable since Bowser always treats him badly.

Now, the five of them went over to King Dedede trying to find the piece to the puzzle... meanwhile behind our heros back someone dark yet so young laughing so hard that he fell on the ground wiping his tears away enjoying watching them go around circle. He just love driving them all nuts. He grabbed a familiar slingshot and put away a colorful paintbrush and gave an evil smile on his next task.

* * *

Oh wow, who do you think the mystery guy is? Tell me your guesses ;) and what do you think is going to happen? Please don't forget to review it makes me feel like people want me around and like my work. And sorry if updates are gonna be late. I love you all c:


	2. Chapter 2

King Dedede sat at his usual couch in front of the Tv watching Twilight Breaking Dawn. As soon as the five Smashers entered he quickly changed the channel to a cooking show and acted casual. "Hey, you're ruining my free time," he said snobbishly.

Bowser marched up to the king. "Listen here, Dedede! Did you painted my room?!"

"Wait, what?"

"Why on earth would you scratch the life out of my pan?!"

"But I didn't-"

"Seriously dude, what did I ever do to you to get my wings into chicken wings?"

"I don't even know what you're-"

"You broke my n-net...-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" The king shouted furiously at the Smashers. "I never painted, scratched, burned, or broke anything of your things, how could you accuse me like that?" He breathed out angrily, his eyes were bloodshot. Link scratched his head before he could apologize Bowser stepped up. "Then tell me why you gave me that disgusting turkey in the first place!"

"Because I didn't like it and if I give it to Kirby it'll be like doing him a favor and I hate Kirby so yeah I gave it to you," he spat, getting up brushing off the chips from his robe. Link sighed realizing that this large sized king doesn't have any connection whatsoever.

But that was when they all started to hear a loud sobbing sound. "What's that?" Link asked confused by the sound. Bowser then widen his eyes and ran. Not knowing what to do the others ran after him and so did Dedede who didn't have anything better to do.

Peach commented on how fast Bowser is, usually he was too lazy to lift a finger and bosses his minions. Pit however was having trouble catching up with his brunt black wings looking like Dark Pit's wings. Villager was the fastest of them all, with his short legs and small head he easily went ahead. "Bowser, slow down," Link cried out feeling already exhausted.

The sobbing sound was getting a lot louder until the koopa king came to a stop at a wooden door and open just to have the other Smasher's ears bleed from the cried. At the centre of a colorful floor was Bowser's son Bowser Jr. His head was hung back letting out loud cries as streams of tears went down his face.

Zelda was kneed right next to the boy trying to comfort him but with no luck. "Zelda, what's going on?" Link asked, covering his long ears.

"Son, what is it?" Bowser asked concerned.

"M-my p-paintbrush... IT'S GONE!" He cried, rolling on the ground crying even louder. Villager blinked. "Wait, are you saying that someone stole it?"

"Villager, don't jump to conclusion," Zelda snapped motherly then turning to Jr. "Maybe you forgot it somewhere-"

Jr. then started kicking around. "I want my brush! I want it! I want it!" He kept crying.

Link still covered his ears. "Zelda, something is definitely is going on. Pit's wings just erupted in flames, Villager's net seems to be broken, Peach's pan is wreaked and now someone stole Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush obviously responsible for painting Bowser's room."

This shocked Zelda as she looked at Peach's teary eye. "Who would be behind all this?" She cried.

"It's alright son, we'll find whoever did this and feed them to the gombaz," promised Bowser. His son sniffed. "Okay, but I want to throw them in."

Bowser chuckled and ruffled his boy's hair. "Of course, they deserve anything that's coming to them."

That's when they all heard a shattered sound, like someone is breaking glass. "Now what?!" Shouted Villager getting tired of how things keep hitting them. "It's coming from the training room," Pit said, taking the lead this time as Bowser and his son, Villager, Zelda, Peach, Dedede and Link went after him running as fast as they can to the training room which was oddly empty.

The training room had large long windows allowing sunlight to enter to the room but now glass shatters filled the floors. "Holy Din," Link muttered wide eyed.

Villager walked up being careful not to step on any glass came across a small rock. "This is the rocks that I use in my slingshot!" He exclaimed. "So it was stolen!"

"What is going on?!" Said a female harsh voice. Samus walked in without her suit looking furious but her expression melted when she saw the room. "Whoa, what did you guys do?!"

"We didn't do anything," Pit said raising his hands up. "Someone stole Villager's slingshot and destroyed the windows," he explained logically.

"Someone stole my suit!" She exclaimed with a harden face surprising her friends. Dedede scratched his head. "How?"

She sighed clenching her fists. "I just went out with Rosalina for shopping (I was forced to) then when I came back my power suit was gone," she stomped. Link put his hands on her shoulder. "Calm down, someone is messing with us all and we'll find out who it is."

The bounty hunter took a deep breath. "Alright. It couldn't be Toon Link who stole my power suit-"

"Maybe he stole my paintbrush!" Shouted Bowser Jr stomping around but clammed up when he saw the look Zelda was giving. "And just why would Toon steal and mess around with everything? Why do we have to blame him?"

"Because that's what he does best," Samus said casually. Princess toadstool shook her head. "No, this is someone else I can feel it," she said.

Link sighed. This is not going anywhere, the person behind all this is smart and properly is framing Toon Link but why Toon link? He shook his thoughts and looked at his angry confused group. "How about we report to Master Hand?" He suggested.

No one disagreed with him as they all headed to Master Hand's office passing by the conference room only to see Captain Falcon looking bruised and beat up and the room which is consider to be the conference room where all Smashers can hangout and talk was now destroyed. The tables were in pieces, the chairs are broken, the floors were burnt black even the light bulb are broken.

Wii Fit Trainer gave a cold look at Samus. "Just what has gotten into you?!" She yelled at the hunter's face.

Samus was taken back but soon recovered quickly. "Calm down, Wii. What happened?"

"Yeah, why is the room all messed up?" Bowser Jr. asked.

The gym stomped and put a finger at Samus. "What happened was how you just came up and blasted everything and beat up Falcon!" She said looking over at the racer who was sitting down at the only unburned chair. "Yeah, what was up with that, Samus?! You nearly killed me!"

Link then came in the middle. "Samus' suit was stolen," he explained simply. The anger melted at the gym teacher as she looked him. "What? Stolen?"

"Just like my slingshot."

"And my paintbrush."

"Wait, what?" She has looking completely confused then looked at Pit's wings. "What happened to you?"

Pit scratched his head. "I tried on this new deuteron but someone must've changed it to oil and burned me," he said.

"We have to go to Master Hand's office now before anything else happens," Zelda said. "Someone here is hurting us and unless we find out who it is we may never be able to trust anyone."

Wii signed and nodded helping Falco up. "Is Toon Link doing all this?" He asked.

This made Link gritted his teeth. "No, he's not. What makes you think it's him?"

"I'm just asking, sheesh," he muttered.

Villager highly doubt it was Toon, he doesn't even know how to control Samus' suit then how would he even blast the room, he couldn't have destroyed the training room.

The group then went on and went over to Master Hand's office without anything happening. The Hand looked so busy, flying here and there when he notcie the group he sigh of relief. "Just what is going on with my mansion? Samus you have some explaining to do," he snapped, mentioning the converence room.

After explaining on the missing paintbrush and net, the wreckage of a frying pan and wings and a messed up room Master Hand hummed. "Well, someone is indeed behind all this and it could be the same person. There were some things going on. I've just recently broke up a fight between Fox and Snake. Fox said that snake used his smoke bomb in his room and Snake said that Fox ruined all his guns but they soon found out they all were missing," he explained gaining a gasp from the Smashers.

"What else?" Bowser asked.

"It seems that the stove in the kitchen just exploded, the last person in the kitchen was Mario though I doubt he would do such a thing even on accident," spoke the hand floating down in front of them. "In the meantime I need you all to be careful and go check on Toon Link. I wouldn't accuse or point fingers but it's best if you go check on him. He is the best prankster in the mansion."

**Meanwhile...**

He threw the poor cartoon boy into the closet after wrapping him up and stuffing a cloth in his mouth. "That'll teach ya," chuckled the dark voice seeing the young Smasher's words muffing as he tried to scream but couldn't. The being then slammed the door shut and locked it twice before a creepy smile crept on his face, his hands clenched tight on the paintbrush.

"Oh, I just can't wait for this," he laughed as he went back into his work making sure no one listens to what's trapped in the closet.

* * *

Things are really getting serious hehe. So who do you think this hardcore prankster really is? Whoever guessed it ( which I highly doubt) will get a cookie c: so please review it really encourages me to write more. Until next time lovies

p.s

Don't forget to review x)


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days straight, there was no brawl or nothing even if there was it was covered with banana slips that Diddy and Donky kong lost. Nobody's seen Toon Link, some are now blaming him, and some are just worried that the Smasher Prankster got him. Yes, that's what they called him, Smasher Prankster.

It made Link made though, instead of finding the guy they are making him more famous. Most Smashers stayed in their rooms with the door locked and some just wanted to move on with their life and show the prankster that they aren't afraid but all ended up getting pranked, blasted, painted or shot at with a slingshot.

Missing weapons, empty training room. Yes, someone was hurting them badly and winning. No one knew what to do. Zelda and Peach were worried sick about Toon Link, Ness and Mario are looking around for any evidence but came back covered with dirt.

Marth was getting angry by the minute of not having to train this long, he missed the fights and he just managed to get a fight with Bowser. A fight he's been waiting for, for so long but because of the circumstances it is delayed.

Mario was beyond mad, someone messed with Peach and now she's too heartbroken with her pan that she refuses to use any other meaning Mario has to go another day without her food. Kirby was repeatedly eating up bombs that were painted like watermelons and this was keeping Pichachu from sleeping and who was now in a bad mood. His trainer couldn't leave him and so his pokemon's couldn't train or go outside.

The Smasher Prankster tied Sonic's shoe laces together so when the hedgehog started running... you can get what happened. Snake was losing his things and someone painted over Fox' jet. Link never thought that Bowser Jr. Paintbrush was infinite and that the Smasher Prankster was this hardcore.

The Hero of Twilight sat at the coffee table with Samus sighing. "What are we going to do?" He asked miserably. "Everyone's losing it, there's no sign of Toon Link anywhere and the guy is seriously starting to get to me," he said. "Oh Din, I'm having a thought it's Toon. But he just couldn't be behind all this."

Samus sighed crossing her bare arms. "Look, I'm frustrated as you are. I just found my suit all beat up, it might take hours to fix it," she muttered.

That's when they heard a gunshot like sound then made them both jump up. Link cursed. "Oh Din, not again," he said pleadingly. Both rushed over to see a crowed of Smashers already at the little Smasher's area to see both Ike and Aryll there. "What happened?" Link asked for like the fifth time of the day.

Ike wiped the paint from his face only to have it smug with red as he looked at Link bloodshot. "What happened was that someone was firing paintballs at us and we had to take over," he said with a growl. "The paintballs were so hard and look at what they did to my cape!"

"That's because it wasn't just paintball," said a new voice. The heros turned to see Rosalina standing at the door frame with her Luma from the looks of it she wasn't in a happy mood. With her delicate finger she took a small ball from the ground that was covered with a green paint. "Someone was using Villager's slingshot and Bowser Jr's paintbrush," she explained.

"What did they do to you?" Aryll asked sniffing.

Luma looked at his mother who then explained. "I was feeding my luma star bits but I looked to see that I couldn't find any, I only found dust. Someone left them in a hot area," she said looking angry but calm.

Link ran his fingers in his hair. "Where are we going with this? Someone is here and is messing with us." Some of the Smashers who looking at each other nervously.

"They must be laughing their butts off," said Villager angrily.

"Mama mia, it couldn't have been a Toon, could a it?"

Aryll looked angrily at the plumber. "No, my big brother would never ever do something like this. His pranks aren't as bad as these ones," she argued.

Mario put a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Take it a easy, I was a only asking and a may a be it wasn't a even him" but from judging his face he looked unsure.

"We will find out who it is," said Luma dancing in the air. Rose nodded at her child and sigh. "We cannot just go around, we'll only be bringing more attention and chaos. We must catch this person once and for all. Whoever this is leaves around paint after he has his fun or just paints around in an empty wall. There maybe a way to stop him."

"And just how do we do that?" Bowser asked, making his way through the crowd.

"I have a plan but it may or may not work but it's our best bet." The group then nodded as they went in a huggle whispering to one another.

**Meanwhile...**

Lucas was walking down the hall cautiously after what happened with Ness. He shudder at the thought then continued walking. He just received word that the others were planning something to catch the culprit. He wouldn't miss it of course, even if he's not taking part in it but what confuses him is Toon Link. He was starting to wonder if his friend is really behind all this.

He wouldn't hurt his sister, yes the news spread wildly fast about the paintball attack, but he wouldn't do that to Ike. The swordsman used to help Toon with his training when Link wasn't around and he would buy them ice cream if they behave so it couldn't be him but still who could it be? And why? Why would anyone of them hurt others like this?

The boy sigh and shook his thoughts, he just wanted to get there and get his answers but when he was walking he heard a faint thudding sound. He blinked and waiting, then decided to shrugged it off but then that thudding sound came again followed by muffing. This time he definitely heard it and it was coming from the closet which was oddly locked.

Something isn't right. The closet would _never_ be locked, it would only be locked when somebody used it when they shouldn't.

Feeling nervous he unlocked it with his Pk powers and slowly opened the door only to have a small body to drop right at his feet. He yelped and went back, but his eyes soon met a large cartoon eyes.

"What?! Toon Link?" He said with complete surprise. The boy nodded looking desperate as he wiggled in his bindings. Lucas immediately helped his friend. "What happened? Why are you-"

"We need to go," the hero cut him off gasping for air.

"Who did this to you?"

"The guy behind it all," Toon said darkly. Lucas looked at him wide eyed. "You know who it is?!"

Toon Link nodded. "I'll explain it all but right now where are the others?"

"They're in the gym with a trap to stop the culprit," he explained feeling his heart pounding.

Toon cursed in hylain. "Then we need to hurry," he said running off, Lucas followed him. Toon Link was running awfully fast, he looked so worried. All he wished for is that he could make it in time.

* * *

Oh man things are getting serious :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. SO again, any ideas on who the guy is? Why do you think he got Toon Link? Tell me your thoughts and feed me with reviews x)

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone quickly set up the brilliant trap that Rose thought of. It was shown that the Smasher Prankster was very proud on his work leaving behind paint at ever corner he turns. It was also shown by Snake that the Prankster even colored rooms just for the fun of it without any pranks or missing items. It was then Rose figured out along with some suggestions to trap the Prankster.

The plan wasn't a very well developed plan but it was all they had anyways. They didn't have Bowser Jr's Paintbrush but they did manage to find some orange paint in the basement. After some horrible purposely artwork and some rope and a net bag they were ready to catch the culprit once and for all.

Ness was beginning to wonder where was Lucas, he did send a text to him so where could he be? He would never miss something out like this. Oh well, his loss then. The black haired boy watch Snake add the finishing touches of the trap. "Alright, everyone, it's time," he declared.

Soon everyone began to hid, Snake of course in his box, Villager, Ness, Diddy and Kirby fit in the closet, the older guys hid in the locker room but keeping the door creaked a little open with Ike's eye peeking out, the girls done the same thing and all was so quiet. Not a peep of sound.

This time they will win, this time they'll catch the prankster read handed and then we'll see who really is the prankster.

Sweats formed on the side of Link's face. He was beginning to feel nervous.

Not about the trap, about the culprit. He hasn't seen Toon at all, not a sight of him. The warrior would be lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind, if Toon Link was really behind all this. But that was still impossible.

Every Smasher in this mansion got pranked even the people who Toon Link was never close to got covered in paint. But the only one who wasn't harmed in any way was Aryll. Now that made things a little difficult for Link to believe it wasn't his counterpart.

The Hero of Twilight felt a hand on his shoulder returning him back to reality. "Link," Marth said looking at him with concern. "You need to focus," he said in a whisper.

"What... what if it Toon? What if he gets kicked out of the tournament? What am I suppose to do?" said Link covering his face as he inhaled deeply.

Marth sighed. "We still don't know that for sure," he said trying to help the hero but he kept silence. His head then immediately perked up at the sound of someone hissing in anger. It was difficult to see, his view isn't clear but there was someone here definitely and he/she was standing in front of the large wall covered in orange paint. It looked ridicules, like a childish play toy, the culprit thought.

__Are they mocking me?__ He muttered in a very low voice as he reached out the Paintbrush. He'll show him alright, he'll show him what artwork really is. "No class at all," he complained. To think that this was all the Smashers could think of? Ha! They are getting desperate by the minute and this was just the beginning... or so he thought.

Before his hand could even wave his hand around to try and fix this ridiculousness the circled rope that he obliviously stepped into when he wanted to get a better look tighten, he felt himself being lifted into the air and wrapped in a black thick net covering his vision. He couldn't help but yelp out as he struggled over and over but this was it.

He was caught.

This long ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming in closer and more chattering. "Oh my godness, we did it!" Zelda said laughing. Peach clapped her hands and Bowser rubbed his hands. "Alright, quite wasting time. Let's see who this dead meat is," he growled.

Mario agreed as Snake cut down the rope, Samus was in position with her gun and everyone surrounded around feeling their hearts beating. The bag then dropped down with a groan of pain. But that groan of pain was far too familiar. As the bag uncovered big catlike eyes blinked out. Link felt his heart sink. "T-toon Link," he said unbelievable. Samus lowed her arm as she stared at him.

Jaws were dropped as they looked at the young hero would wiped himself as he stood up. His mouth opened to say something but was interrupted by the doors swinging open. Lucas entered in out of breath but next to him was Toon Link? Huh? Wait just a second-

"There are two of him?!" Ganondorf said feeling like he'll have a heart attack. The Toon Link standing at the door his face harden as he grabbed his Master sword. "You imposture!" He shouted as he lunged forward.

The other Toon link wasted no time in grabbing his sword and blocking his attack meanwhile everyone was frozen as they watched the two Toons battle. Their swords clinkered against each other, it was like looking at a mirror. One Toon Link was coping the other, neither of them had the upper hand. No one bothered to step in fearing that the real Toon's life.

That was then before Samus stepped forward charging her laser. "Both of you stop it or I'll shoot!" She threatened, hearing that the two hylains stopped and looked at her. Both had frightening expression. She pointed the gun at the Toon Link at the left the one that was called an impostor, but wait wasn't it the one on the right? No it has to be the left it but what happens if she shoots the real Toon Link? This gun is more powerful to kill him.

She was sure it was the one on the left, but what about the right? How can she be so sure?

One of the Toon Link pointed at the other. "Quick Samus, shoot him! He's the fake one!" He exclaimed with an accusing finger.

The other one looked back at surprise and glared. "No, this guy's the fake!"

Toon met Samus' eye looking at her with a pleading smile. "C-come on, Samus. Y-you wouldn't sh-shot me, I'm the real Toon."

The other one pushed him. "No, I'm the real Toon."

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"I am me!"

"No, I'm me!"

"Enough!" Samus' voice eurpted both the Toon's conversation, they both stood still looking nervous. "Any of that and I'll shoot, get it?" She threaten feeling her heart race. Toon Link's life is in her hands. What if she messes up?

Link was completely lost, nothing could describe his confusion, he just stood still. Marth went up to the Toons pointing his sword. "Both of you, weapons on the ground," he ordered.

Slowly, both blond boys did so, bringing out the exact same weapons the other one had. Peach looked at them. "I-I can't tell the difference," she said hopelessly.

Link looked at the both both them hoping that the real Toon Link would meet eyes with him but Peach was right they both looked so much alike. You can't tell the difference.

"Mama mia! So one of them is the fake Toon," Mario obsorved, brushing his chin was he looked very closely at one of the Toon would leaned back feeling uncomfortable by his closeness.

"And one of them is the real one," Lucas said. "He was locked up in the closet by the guy dressed up like him," he explained and now it made so much sense, kind of. Now, they have to figure out who is who.

Ness stepped up with a small clipboard. "I got this," he said looked at one of Toon suspiciously while Samus adjusted her gun.

"Alright, one of you is my laughing buddy," he said going walking around them like a lion walking around his prey. "And one of you is the jerk behind all this," he said looking at them for the slightest offense or a hidden glare at his insult but both had the same expression and a straight face.

The boy sighed and looked at his clipboard. "What's my favorite snack?"

"Cereal," they both said in perfect chorus. "You love eating those for dinner," one of them added. The other one (Real one *hint*) was sweating. What if the false one wins?

"Correct," he said eying the one that spoke up. "Okay, what kind of socks do I wear on a Monday? And why?"

"You wear your lucky white socks so then you can have a good day because you hate Mondays," they both said at the same speed.

Ness raised an eyebrow. "Correct. Now, what's nine times eight?"

"Seventy two." This time one of them said it while the other one kept quiet. Ness pointed his pen at the one who spoke up. "Ha! That's the fake!"

The Toon jumped up and waved his hands shaking his head. "No! No, I'm not him! I'm the real one, dude"

"Ya you are. Since when does Toon do math?" Ness pointed out. Samus pointed her gun at the Toon. "No! Please! R.O.B gave me subsitution! I swear! You can ask him!"

This time Samus glared at him. "We would if someone didn't take his wires and messed him up," she said in a sharp glare. Link suddenly unfroze and came in the way stopping Samus. "Just wait," he said.

"Wait?" she snapped.

Link ignored her and went up to the two. "Listen, I'm talking to the false one. Just show yourself up and I promise no harm will come to you, please," he said begging. He was just so worried that Samus might shoot the real one.

"Look, Link, step aside he's obviously not going to," the bounty hunter grumped.

Marth thought for a moment. "What if it it true?"

"It's not true. Why would that robot waste his time for a kid who never went to school?"

"I'm trying to find a reasonable explanation."

"Marth, this is not your call."

"We need evidence!" Marth insisted.

The bounty hunter glared at him. "That's not necessary."

"Would you just shut up, woman, and just shoot him already? Sheesh," said one of the Toon impatiently with his arms crossed and a bore expression but wrapped his hand in his mouth shut realizing what he just said. All eyes landed on him.

Our Toon Link at the right.

"I think we just have our evidence," Fox proclaimed.

The real Toon sighed of releif while the other one took a step back with a nervous smile. "Oh come on! Do you really believe that?" He with a panicked expression and pointed a finger at the Toon besides him. "He-he drugged me, yeah that's what he did!" He said but from the face of the Smashers they're not buying this.

Before he could react Samus fired her gun blinding the Smasher for a second. They heard a shriek of pain followed by the zapping sound of the electric laser. When it died they all saw who the culprit really is, standing in the middle of the back burnt floor is...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Did not see that coming! So this is it. In the next chapter we'll finally now who it is! So who is it? Would you have believed if Toon got lessons from ROB? And what do you think will become of our Prankster in the next chapter? Comment for more ;)


	5. Chapter 5

It all makes sense now. Link couldn't believe his eyes that all this time... It wasn't Toon Link but at the same time it was. It was someone who can think like him, who loved messing with people like him and cares about Aryll not to harm her in any ways like him. Why couldn't he see it? It was so obvious, right in front of him and all this time he was blaming his innocent counterpart who was nothing but a victim just like everyone else.

His sleeves were white and his tunic turned black, his once blond hair now was shining silver. The copy of the master sword was black with white mist evaporating from it. His eyes were blooming brightly red as everyone stared at him.

"Dark Toon Link?! It was his dark side?!" Samus yelled completely confused.

The boy grinned widely and pointed his thumb at himself proudly. "Yup, it was me but ya'll were so dumb to even see that," he laughed, his voice was just a little deeper than the real Ton who gave a glare at him.

"I should've known it was him!" Zelda growled.

"Yeah! He's the one messing with us!" Pit shouted, with his wings bandaged.

Link nodded. "He must've wanted us to accuse each other."

That made so much sense. "So we can fight against one another and maybe even kill!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "He tried to destroy the mansion and ruin this years tournament!" Glares were shot at Dark Toon who laughed and fell on the ground. "I just did it because I don't like you!" He laughed until tears fell from his eyes from their stupidity.

Ness made a rumbling growl in his throat, Smaus adjusted her gun in a threatening way. The dark boy's laugh slowly ended seeing everyone looking at him with fire in their eyes.

"You stole my paintbrush!"

"Yeah! And you painted my room with that!"

"You took my suit and injured Falcon (Not like I really care but still)!"

"You broke my net and stole my shotgun!"

"You ruined my Luma's star bits!"

"Look at what you did to my wings!"

"And my frying pan!"

"Don't forget my shoes! Do you know how long I kept these?!"

"Look at what you did to my cape! It'll take me forever to sew this all up!"

"Guess we can throw you in my Dad's lava!"

Dark Toon gave a nervous smile and raised his hands. "Okay now take it easy. Come on." Before anyone even laid a finger on him Master Hand then appeared. "I found out who it was!" He declared then looked down to see Dark Toon Link. "Oh I guess you already found him," he muttered but his finger rose up. "But at least we managed to find the culprit."

"Yeah, so we can torture him!" Bowser Jr said grabbing a hold of the dark hylain's sleeve. Lucas nodded a bit uneasy at the last part. "Look at what he did!"

"We should lock him up so then he could never escape!" Dedede said with a fist up.

"And he can starve to death like what he did to all of us!" Bowser added in growling down at the child.

Toon Link couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for his dark side. Seeing everyone planning something horrible for Dark as he just shrink down looking a bit scared. The Hero wanted to shake the thought off but it wouldn't. He never thought much about his dark side all he knew was that he's insane, he loves to kill and is pretty annoying.

This made him feel bad knowing that something bad is going to happen to him because he put on harmful pranks which should have consequences but right now everyone is taking it so sever. All he did was bow down his head feeling a bit sick.

Master Hand looked at his Smashers. "Oh goodness me, why on earth would we do that to this boy?" He asked with surprise.

Wii looked at him like he's insane. "Master Hand, look at what he did to us!"

"And that makes it okay to try and kill him?"

"Yes!" Bowser and Dedede both said in a chorus hearing Dark Toon gulped. He was still sitting at the floor not like he could get up with everyone giving him murderous glares.

Master Hand sighed and floated down to the prankster. "Dark Toon Link, can you please explain to us what made you prank us all?"

The boy shrugged. "I had nothing better to do plus the reaction was priceless," he chuckled darkly but it quickly died out from the hard glare Mario gave him.

The Hand thought for a moment then looked at Toon Link's direction seeing the boy looking gloomy, it took him almost a minute to see that the cartoon boy felt bad for his Dark side. What kind of punishment would he give to Dark that won't harm him and will make everyone plus the villains satisfied? but this gave Master Hand a wicked idea as he snapped his fingers. "I have a proposal for you, Dark Toon Link."

The boy's thick eyebrow rose. "What kind of proposal?"

"If you clean up every single mess that you created-"

"Wait, what?! Every single mess?!" Dark interrupted.

"Well, it is your mess, man," Villager pointed out.

"Will you let me finish?" Scoffed Master Hand. "Now, if you clean up everything you messed up, repair what you broke and return what you've stolen then I won't let any harm to come to you but-"

"No harm?! He nearly killed me!" Pit growled stomping his foot down. "I agree, we must not let him go unpunished," Meta Knight said in his thick accent. Master Hand growled at them. "But I can make you into a Smasher."

All jaws dropped even Dark's. "No way, you freaky hand. I'm not joining this loser game, alright? I can clean up my mess and fix everything but I'm not joining anything so forget it!"

"Did you just turn into Crazy Hand?" Ness said out loud. "Ness, have some respect!" Meta Knight hissed at him.

Master Hand sighed looking down at Dark. "Very well then, I guess the Smashers can do whatever they want with you then," he said floating away.

"No! Wait!" Yelled Dark Toon who then sighed. "Why do you even want me here anyways?"

"Well, it seems like a good idea to invite you here and you are capable of handling yourself," he said. This couldn't be happening, Ganon thought. Wasn't one Toon Link enough? Everyone just thought it was a horrible to bring this boy since there'll be two pranksters. What a nightmare!

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" grumped Dark Toon, if he turns this offer down he'll be torn into half by Bowser for messing up his room.

"I don't believe so," the Hand said. "Now, you'll clean everything up even the stages."

"But that would take forever!" Shouted Dark Toon Link. Suddenly, this was getting way too good that some of the Smashers snickered at his reaction, it was priceless. Visulizing him cleaning the huge stages on his own.

"And since I don't want you to be on your own, I think it might be best to share a room with Toon Link," he declared. Is he really making this worse on purpose? Now this time Toon spoke up in anger. "This guy locked me up and you want me to be in the same room with him!"

The hand simply nodded.

"But but-"

"No buts, its been decided, Dark Toon Link, you better get started," Master Hand snapped. The black skinned boy thought he might faint, he's going to be stuck in this tournament, clean up every mess he's created and stay in the same room with Toon Link?!

Toon Link however was not happy either, his dark side is crazier than Crazy Hand. Who knows what he'll do? What pranks he has in store? What he might do when the hero's asleep? This couldn't be happening but it was. Toon Link is going to share a room with his dark side, his rival. He always wanted a roommate but now he badly wishes to be alone.

He always nagged to Master Hand about wanting a roommate, maybe he could have Villager as a roommate since he doesn't have one but Master Hand made it clear that having to share a room with someone from a different game is against the rules. The hero always wondered around his room with nothing else to do, Lucas and Ness have fun together. Playing video games, staying up (Not like Toon Link would do that) tell scary stories and eat snakes.

Would Dark Toon Link make him feel that way? Toon Link doubt it but what if Dark Link's not that bad? He can't be horrible, can he? If he is at least Toon and his friends could handle him.

Now it's up to him, Lucas, Ness and Villager to cope with Dark Toon Link and everyone else in the mansion to accept the fact that he's becoming a Smasher and will be joining this year with them. The whole idea just hit them in the face but in Dark Link it hit him like a truck.

Now here's the real questions.

Will Dark Toon Link cope with the other Smashers? Would he even kill one if them? And will both Toon and him call it a truce?

All these questions bombing the Smashers mind. I guess we'll have to see but for now:

Dark Toon Link joined the party

Hope you guys enjoyed this sorry if it was so short and crappy I promise I'll fix it in the future but who would of known it was Dark Toon Link this whole time? Now it'll be him, Toon, Ness, Lucas and Villager altogether with new crazy adventures, trust, friendship, betrayal and so much more. And I really can't wait. I promise there will be no yaoi! I don't have anything against those but I don't and will never write those.

Thank you guys so much for the comments it really helps. Remember you can leave your ideas any time. One small idea can make a huge difference. Also check out the link to my website on my profile. It has all the stories I've been doing. Stay awesome guy, love you all 3


	6. NEW STORY

Hey guys, I wrote a story called My Roommate Dark Toon Link and its a sequel to this story so if you wanna know where the adventure is please check it out. I hope u enjoy it :) heres the summary

Dark TL is driving Toon on the brink of insanity. The guy is a maniac, in other words; trouble! He causes chaos here in the Smash Mansion and there's nothing that Toon and his friends can do about it or is there? Will they manage to get along with Dark Toon Link? Even more shocking will they become his friend? Or will this be the worst tournament ever?

PS

Also of there's any Percy Jackson fans out there I wrote a new story called the Ice of Darkness so please review or maybe even fav.


End file.
